This is a prospective, randomized, controlled study. All patients undergoing routine benign abdominal or vaginal gynecologic surgery at the University of New Mexico Hospital will be offered participation. Patients will be randomized to one of three groups: the common practice at UH, the control group, or feeding of a regular diet within six hours of arrival on the ward, (the study.) The most common practice of advancing the diet is by feeding only ice chips in the immediate postoperative period with advancement to clear liquids.